


It’s the connection we cannot contain

by tudou4646



Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri is a simp okay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I just love these boys, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: Making a face, Hawk tried to wriggle away but Demetri tightened his hold. “Dude you’re gonna catch my germs.”“Eh I’ll take my chances,” Demetri said with a laugh. “I’m cuddling you. Science says cuddles can make a person get better quicker.”Hawk rolled his eyes, “I read that same article as you for class. They never said it was cuddles, just physical touch you nerd.”
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Series: Just Demetri and Hawk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096610
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	It’s the connection we cannot contain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to everyone who has read, commented, and/or bookmarked my works! I appreciate you all!

Hawk woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. He began to sit up when the room started to spin. He quickly flopped back down and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t be sick. Last week, Sensei LaRusso promised to take the students to the lake for a special training. While Hawk and the other Eagle Fang students at first complained how boring and “pussy” it sounded, Sam quickly stepped in to tell them about her favorite memories there, and how they would learn sweet new moves like a kick performed with both feet. The other students eventually came around, as did Hawk when Demetri began to excitedly talk about it. 

Demetri lately had been studying older techniques and history about karate and was thrilled to get back to the roots (as he called it). Hawk secretly thought it was super cute the way Demetri could go on and on about it. But he mostly just wanted to learn that kick, it sounded totally badass. Yesterday, they spent over an hour on FaceTime talking about it. During the trip, the students planned to spar on platforms on the water. Another thing he was looking forward to, sparring with Demetri. He always loved it. Demetri was really getting better. Not good enough to win easily against Hawk, but his progress was really cool to see and Hawk was proud Demetri was working so hard. Sometimes though, Demetri would win, and he help Hawk up, eyes sparkling and happy that he was getting better.

And if anyone accused him of letting Demetri win purposefully, he’d probably hit them. Okay, maybe not hit them hard. More like, a light tap. Sensei LaRusso would never let them actually fight each other. Sensei Lawrence might, though he’d never admit to the other sensei.

Lying in bed, feeling absolutely exhausted, Hawk couldn’t believe this was happening. How’d I get this crap? Hawk wondered. He’d have to text Demetri. He began to roll over towards his nightstand, but suddenly he tasted bile burning up in his throat. He threw off his covers and ran to the bathroom. He spent a solid ten minutes puking his guts up in toilet. When Hawk finished, he sat back, breathing heavily. He felt hot and cold all at once as he pressed a hand to his temple, trying to rid himself of his pounding headache. 

“Eli? Are you okay?” His mom must’ve heard him puking.

“I’m okay, I think I’m sick though,” Hawk replied, voice hoarse. “I threw up.”

“Take a shower, I’m gonna get you some ginger ale and crackers and leave it in your room. I’ll take your temp too when you’re out.”

Hawk felt a rush of warmth for his mom. She was always there. “Thanks.”

~~~

Demetri kept checking his phone as he shifted his weight from side to side. Where was Eli? The group was supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago but he still hadn’t showed. Sensei LaRusso walked off with his phone by his ear, Demetri guessed talking to Eli’s mom. 

“Relax, I’m sure Hawk’s fine,” Miguel said, eyeing Demetri like he was some kind of psych patient and was about to have a sudden freak out.

Demetri huffed, “I’m sure too but he always texts me ‘good morning nerd’ to my ‘good morning cutie’ and he hasn’t yet,” he paused seeing the face Miguel was making. “Oh stop that I can’t help we have actual chemistry and have cute inside jokes and you and Sam don’t.”

“What, we-we have chemistry,” Miguel sputtered. Sam laughed in the background.

Sensei LaRusso hung up his phone and walked over to the students, “That was Eli’s mom. He’s got some kind of flu so he can’t come with us today.”

Some students groaned while others talked amongst themselves. They were disappointed because Hawk had been hyping himself up that he would be able to master the two leg kick in a day.

While the students talked, Demetri approached Sensei LaRusso 

“Hey sensei, can I not go on the trip? I think I should go over to Eli’s.”

“Of course Demetri. Tell him we say hi and hopes he gets better,” Sensei LaRusso said. “You guys can go another time.”

Demetri thanked his sensei and said goodbye to everyone. A chorus of “get better” (directed to Hawk) and “bye we’ll have fun without you” (directed towards him) echoed in his ears as he made his way to his bike, heading over to Eli’s. He texted Eli’s mom to let her now he was coming over. 

~~~

He let himself into the house, Eli’s mom had said that he was welcome to come inside anytime because she too was thrilled that her son and his best friend not only made up, but were dating. 

“Hi Mrs. Moskowitz, how’s Eli?” Demetri asked, finding her in the kitchen.

“Hi Demetri,” Mrs. Moskowitz said brightly. She was washing dishes but turned to greet him. “He’s sleeping now, he threw up twice already. It’s such a shame though. I know he was looking forward to that training...speaking of which, shouldn’t you be there?”

Demetri shrugged, “Yeah. I mean we’ll go again, I wanted to check up on Eli...”

Nodding, Mrs. Moskowitz finished drying her last plate. “That’s so sweet. Well you can head on up. Just don’t catch what he’s got okay?”

“Thanks!” Demetri replied and hurried up the stairs. He wanted to be sure Eli was okay with his own eyes.

The door was slightly ajar and Demetri pushed it open; Hawk was laying in bed curled up on his side, one hand tucked under his cheek. His hair, currently a bright purple was in a wild mess. Demetri sighed fondly and walked over, smoothing Eli’s hair away from his face. He then climbed into bed so he was lying next to Hawk, he began to mess around with his phone, sending a middle finger emoji to the karate dojos student group chat in response to their annoying, teasing comments. He started reading his Avenger fanfic that just updated when his eyes started feeling heavy. He got up early to meet for the trip, but now a little nap might not hurt. 

Locking his phone, Demetri rolled over so he could pull Eli closer, leaving an arm slung around his waist. He nestled his face behind Hawk’s neck, breathing his clean scent and felt himself drifting off to sleep. 

When Demetri woke up, Eli hadn’t moved from his position, but was now awake, scrolling through social media on his phone. He noticed the change in Demetri’s breath and looked up slightly, bright blue eyes shining with fondness. 

“Awake now sleeping beauty?” Hawk asked, his smile quirking up.

“If anyone is the pretty one, it’s you,” Demetri said and leaned over to kiss Eli’s forehead.

Making a face, Hawk tried to wriggle away but Demetri tightened his hold. “Dude you’re gonna catch my germs.”

“Eh I’ll take my chances,” Demetri said with a laugh. “I’m cuddling you. Science says cuddles can make a person get better quicker.”

Hawk rolled his eyes, “I read that same article as you for class. They never said it was cuddles, just physical touch you nerd.”

“I may be a nerd, but so are you.”

“I’m a cool nerd, for the record,” Hawk replied haughtily. The smug look on his face was quickly replaced by a grimace of pain and he reached up to press a hand on his forehead.

Demetri rubbed his thumb soothingly on Hawk’s hip. “How you feeling?” concern bleeding into his voice.

“Ugh better, I think. My head still hurts and my body feels worse than after the day we rolled a cement truck’s mixer,” He sighed. “Oh and Mom said she was making us soup.”

“Soup? Yum,” Demetri hummed, filing away that weird story for a later time. He continued to trace Hawk’s hip bone. “Think you can keep it down?”

“Eh we’ll see.”

The pair were silent for a second before a sudden idea popped in Demetri’s head. “Hey if you find youre too weak to feed yourself, I could spoon feed you,” He said but it broke off into a laugh, his tight embrace loosening. 

Taking advantage, Hawk was more successful in turning over this time to give Demetri a death glare, “Don’t you dare.”

“Alright alright,” Demetri replied still laughing. The image in his head was hilarious. “I don’t want to be on the wrong end of your furious fists.”

“Yeah you don’t,” Hawk said, still glaring but it softened at the sight of Demetri laughing so hard. 

Being face to face with Eli gave Demetri the chance to look him over. He was pale, with dark circles and looked like shit. But he was Demetri’s, and he don’t want him to be in pain or sick. He brushed Hawk’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I like this color,” he mused, holding a strand and twirling it.

“Thanks,” Hawk said. “I was nervous at first to be honest, but I really like it now.”

“It suits you.”

A faint blush colored Eli’s pale cheeks, “You’re a sap,” he said with absolutely no malice in his voice.

Demetri managed to peck Hawk’s nose before he batted Demetri’s face away. “I mean it. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Okay fine. I’ll stop kissing you. But we’ll have to make up for it when you’re better.”

Hawk nodded with his shy grin that made Demetri want to kiss him again. But he resigned himself to reigning in the kisses as both boys began to get up. Eli’s mom walked in, telling them the soup was ready downstairs. They followed her down, Demetri going ahead of Hawk and subtly trying to keep an eye on his boyfriend’s steps. He didn’t want Hawk falling down and hurting himself. 

They sat at the table, slurping down chicken noodle soup and Sprite. With his bowl half empty, Hawk stopped eating and once again held his head, elbow resting on the table.

Demetri placed a hand on Eli’s back, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah just nauseous again.”

Demetri nudged his Sprite closer to him, “Take a few sips okay?”

Mrs. Moskowitz returned, “Here’s some Tylenol, it’ll help with your headache.”

Eli took the medicine and stood up with Demetri’s help. “Let’s go to the couch,” Demetri said and guided him to the living room. 

They sat side by side, Hawk resting his head on Demetri’s shoulder, watching National Geographic, the sound on low. When Hawk began to nod off, head almost slipping off Demetri’s shoulder, Demetri grabbed a pillow and gently moved Hawk so he was laying down, head on the pillow resting on top of Demetri’s lap. He also pulled down the blanket from the back of the couch and covered Eli with it. He began to massage Eli’s temple, who hummed contently. 

When Hawk woke up again, around dinner time, Demetri could he was a bit out of it from the bleary look in his eyes. 

He held onto Demetri’s arm and whispered, “I think your cuddles definitely are helping.”

Demetri laughed quietly to himself. “Of course they are.” Never had he felt so happy as in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to guess whether Demetri also gets sick lmao...
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
